Mes vrais plaisirs
by deathkaidda
Summary: La passion de Grell pour son Will adoré ne connaît aucune limite... / Rated M !


**Personnages appartenant à la propriété de Yana Toboso**

**Warning R 18 contenu mature Sadomasochisme, Sang, Violence, Gore **

**Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ! **

**Mais vous allez le lire quand même n'est-ce pas petit curieux ?**

* * *

><p>P.O.V Grell Sutcliff<p>

Il n'y a rien tel qu'une bonne douche après le travail pour se laver de la saleté des souvenirs humains. Leurs cinématiques sont parfois vraiment écœurantes ! Décidément, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie vie, les choses plus intéressantes que leurs trucs totalement sans intérêt ! Certains couples me font vraiment pitié : cette femme n'aurait jamais dû punir son mari d'adultère en le mettant à la porte ! À sa place, je lui aurais donné une mort à la hauteur de sa faute, une mort bien violente et sanguinolente, avec beaucoup de haine ! Et il aurait été plus drôle de le voir mourir de peur et de douleur par hémorragie due à une émasculation que bêtement renversé par un carrosse après s'être fait éjecter de son logis.

Mais plus question de travail, une douche chaude aide à faire passer la dure journée de boulot. Dommage que je doive la prendre toute seule, j'aimerais tellement avoir un homme avec moi ! Mon chéri qui m'empêcherait de me laver tellement il préférait jouer plutôt que de me frotter le dos. Et la situation se finirait dans un bain pendant des heures et de la mousse partout. Ce serait agréable et amusant, tellement de romantisme entre un homme et une femme.

Mais non, comme quoi, l'immortalité peut-être aussi injuste que la vie elle-même ! Aucun homme ne veut de ça avec moi, je voudrais que mon homme en tête de ma liste amoureuse vienne prendre une douche relaxante dans mes bras.

Ah mon cher Will ! Pourquoi ton côté froid est si attirant !

Tu n'as même pas voulu qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir, cette soirée se serait pourtant bien terminée ! Mais tu m'as ordonné de rentrer après avoir fini mon travail pour ne pas te déranger durant tes heures supplémentaires. Alors que je voulais rester avec toi, rien que te regarder me plaît mais tu as été strict, tu voulais que je rentre pour ne pas te causer d'autres ennuies. Tu m'as même dit de me tenir tranquille jusque chez moi et d'être à l'heure à ton bureau demain.

Oh que j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres ! Que tu fasses ton beau mâle dominant face à moi !

Il me tient l'envie d'arriver en retard demain à ton bureau, rien que pour tu me punisses par-derrière, aussi violemment que tu le désires. Que ta faux me perce le visage, pour que mon sang chaud arrive jusqu'à ma bouche et existe ma langue. Rien qu'une bonne correction pourrait calmer la vilaine que je suis avec toi. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie de faire la méchante rien qu'avec l'inexistant subordonné qui passe plus de temps sous le bureau des secrétaires qu'au-dessus. Je l'ai croisée sur le chemin du retour, après qu'il soit sorti du secrétariat, l'endroit où il passe le plus clair de son temps si ce n'est dans mes jambes. Rien qu'une petite coupure au niveau de sa cuisse, histoire de lui donner quelques frissons dans le pantalon et là, tu m'aurais punis à ton bureau la soirée, ton regard froid sur ma malice.

Mais je me suis retenue, le blondinet le mériterait bien tu sais, je n'aime pas quand il passe plus de temps dans avec toi que moi pour qu'après je doive faire équipe avec ce morveux. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais si jamais j'apprenais qu'il t'a séduit plus que moi. Son corps baignant dans un sang de rage et de passion jalouse. Et juste après cet acte, ce serait moi qui viendrais te punir. Je n'ai pas peur qu'on me mette en prison, la cage n'arrête pas un animal, bien que je reste une femme distinguée.

Lorsque tu dormiras, j'envahirais tes rêves, nos corps s'unissant pour la vie. Tu te réveilleras pour me fuir, mais tes membres seront liés au lit et ton corps nu sera à moi. Et si tu ne me désir pas, que tu m'insultes ou que tu préfères d'autres hommes à moi. Alors ton corps saignera, ton sang imbibera les draps et ton lit sera à moi.

Je trouve cela tellement érotisant, rien que pour toi mon amour, je saignerais pour toi. Nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, mon sang dans ton corps, véritable pénétration sanguine. Je veux que tu m'enlaces, que tu aies envie de moi pour que je puisse délier tes liens. Oh Will ! Prends-moi dans le mélange de nos sangs, je veux rouler mon corps dans ton sang. L'intérieur de mon corps est à toi, prends-moi, pénètre-moi, fais-moi venir dans ton lit sanguinolent. Je veux rendre ta peau rouge, peintre nos corps en rouge, étaler mon sang sur toute ta peau. Mes doigts dans ta chair, mes gémissements à tes oreilles, ton membre palpitant à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je sens que je vais venir !

Aaaaahhhh ! William !

Frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi ! Colore ma peau toute rouge, qu'une délicieuse souffrance parcourt ma chair et mes os. Je veux que tu me laisses des marques, des traces de ton passage ! Donne-moi une bonne correction, je suis prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour que tu me punisses aussi méchamment, aussi atrocement et quand tu en as envie. Frappe mon dos, mes fesses tout mon corps est à toi. J'exige que tu fasses couler encore plus mon sang pendant que je penserais tes blessures. Oh mon Will ! Tu dois me punir de t'avoir fait sentir faible. Donne-moi tes coups de hanches inoubliables, laisse mes cuisses en feu, je sens ta puissance masculine saisir mon corps mal fait.

William frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi encore plus fort ! Frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi !

Frappe-moi Will ! Fais-moi souffrir ! Je préfère mourir dans la jouissance, dans un orgasme que tu m'auras donné plutôt que pitoyablement donné par un homme sans valeur. Venges-toi si tu veux, de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, les problèmes que je t'ai causés, attache-moi et violence moi sans pitié ! Fais-moi l'amour comme le mâle dominant que tu aies. Je veux souffrir rien qu'avec toi, les frissons de douleur, ma chair en lambeau, le sang qui coule, ta semence en moi.

Et finir la nuit dans tes bras, m'endormir sur ta peau chaude sous ton regard froid mes cheveux éparpillés sur les draps. Ma passion enfin satisfaite.

Mais malheureusement, cette nuit je serais seule, j'ai été obéissante en rentrant chez moi et je serais là demain parce que mon boulot de shinigami me l'ordonne. Mais il ne me dit rien sur la nuit que je dois passer…

Et après que j'aurai fini de nettoyer le sol de la salle de bain de mon propre sperme, rien que ta pensée a permis de me satisfaire. J'irais dormir dans mes draps rouges comme les roses de la passion, et m'endormirais nu. Mon sommeil viendra pendant que ma main prendra le contrôle et ira encore me satisfaire. Mes songes seront habités par toute la passion à ton égard, mes draps trempés de ma sueur et de ma libération.

Et demain je viendrais te voir, belle pour toi, prête à ce que tu fasses ton beau mâle et me déchire la peau pour faire répandre mon sang sur les dossiers morbides. Will, ma passion pour toi est sans limites !

Un jour tu me donneras la mort.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous avez lu ceci au soir, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Et j'attends vos commentaires avec plaisir ! <strong>

**Je ne pense avoir fait du OCC avec Grell, je pense que cela va bien avec son personnage qui compare les combats à mort avec des ébats amoureux. Je crois que si Grell devait avoir à passer une nuit avec William, il ne serait pas contre un peu de douleur pour le plaisir.**


End file.
